A coordinate measuring device is sufficiently well-known from prior art. See, for example, the lecture script “Pattern Placement Metrology for Mask Making” by Dr. Carola Bläsing. The lecture was given on the occasion of the Semicon conference, Education Program, in Geneva on Mar. 31, 1998, wherein the coordinate measuring machine was described in detail. The structure of a coordinate measuring machine as known, for example, from prior art will be explained in more detail in the following description associated with FIG. 1. A method and a measuring device for determining the position of structures on a substrate is known from German published application DE 10047211 A1. For details regarding the mentioned position determination see that document.